Saturday in the morning
by Butterffffflyblue
Summary: Todos los sábados se le había hecho costumbre esperar detrás de su ventana a que ella pasara. Todos los sábados por la mañana esperaba esos segundos en que la podía ver. Todos los sábados se prometía que le hablaría...hasta que un día lo hizo.


Estaba aburrido. Era sábado y mi maestro, Sarutobi, no venia hoy. Tomaba clases particulares en mi casa, como diría mi hermana mayor Temari, soy un antisocial de primera. Mis padres murieron cuando yo tenia 6, afortunadamente mi hermano, Kankuro, era mayor de edad y se hizo cargo de nosotros. En fin, estaba aburrido y me puse a divagar sobre mi vida. Tenia 16 años, debería de estar con resaca en mi cuarto, es mas debería estar dormido a estas horas, eran las 7 de la mañana y yo ya estaba de pie.

Suspire.

Abrí las cortinas y las ventanas para que el aire frió de invierno entrara de lleno a mi cuarto. Cerré mis ojos, respirando la paz y tranquilidad que había a esas horas de la mañana, cuando abro mis ojos nuevamente un destello rosa al final de la calle llamo mi atención. Una chica caminaba tranquilamente por la calle, traía una mochila en su espalda y movía su cabeza a los lados y de vez en cuando cerraba sus ojos, sus labios se movían.

¿Cantaba?

Reí bajito.

Ella doblo hacia la derecha y la perdí de vista.

Mi sonrisa quedo en mi rostro todo el día.

* * *

El sábado siguiente me sentí algo idiota por estar peinándome frente al espejo. Era muy probable que solo fuera casualidad de un día, pero ¿y si no? De todas maneras, ¿para que me peinaba? No es como que fuera a hablarle o algo. Suspire frustrado. Recargue mis palmas sobre el lavabo .

El día jueves, llegaron unos amigos de Kankuro, algo ruidosos y eso me alteraba. No me gustaba el ruido, prefiero estar en silencio. Pero necesitaba tomar agua y por mas que quisiera quedarme en mi cuarto, necesitaba un poco de H2O.

Reí.

Temari dice que soy algo nerd también.

Así que gire la perilla de mi cueva y salí. En la planta baja podía escuchar los gritos y maldiciones de mi hermano y sus amigos. Una vez le pregunte que si porque razón seguía soltero, el rió y revolvió mis cabellos rojos y dijo: No he encontrado la correcta. Claro que como era un niño de 11 años, no supe que quiso decir, hoy en día después de 5 años aun no lo comprendo.

Llegue a la cocina sano y salvo, sin encontrarme con nadie. Agarre una botella del refrigerador e hice el camino de nuevo a mi cuarto. En las escaleras estaba Naruto.

- Hey, Gaara.- me saludo con unos golpes en mi hombro. Naruto tenia 23 y era novio de Temari-. Hace mucho no te miraba.- rió-. ¡Demonios! deja de robarle el delineador a tu hermana.- escuche risas a mis espaldas. Todos estaban ahí. Apreté los puños. Naruto tenia un sentido del humor bastante pesado.

Le sonrei devuelta.

- Y tu, deja de robarle el tinte para el cabello a tu novia.- Todos guardaron silencio. Pasados unos segundos, Shikamaru hablo:

- Creo que el pequeño, Gaara esta creciendo.- luego todos rieron burlándose de Naruto.

Esa noche Temari me felicito. Pensé que me echaría bronca por decirle esas cosas a su novio. Temari dijo que Naruto no paraba de decirle lo mucho que rió después de que salio de su asombro, que hasta agarro un mechón de su cabello y comparo el color, luego los dos rieron al darse cuenta que era casi el mismo color.

- Creo que ahora eres un poco menos antisocial.- Temari me guiño un ojo y salio.

Un ladrido me saco de mis pensamientos. Llegue a la ventana abierta y ahí estaba otra vez esa chica, pero con Akamaru, la mascota del vecino sobre todo su pecho. Ella estaba tirada en la banqueta con Akamaru encima de ella. Su carcajada llego hasta mis oídos y me sentí en paz. Era algo estruendosa y eso lejos de molestarme, me agrado. Se puso de pie y acaricio la cabeza de Akamaru, Kiba llego corriendo y se llevo a su mascota, no sin antes intercambiar unas palabras con ella.

- ¡Hasta luego, Sakura! - ella agito su mano hacia Kiba y arreglo sus ropas.

¿Sakura? ¿Ese era su nombre?

Al parecer si.

Y como la vez anterior ella giro en la esquina.

Al día siguiente, Temari me ayudaba a plantar un árbol de cerezos en el jardín. Y me dijo de nuevo: Creo que eres un poco menos antisocial, Gaara.

Mi hermana se puso de pie y revolvió mis cabellos rojos. ¡Genial! ahora tenia tierra en el cabello.

* * *

Era la cuarta vez que la miraba por mi ventana. En mi calendario marcaba los días, y el sábado lo encerraba en un pequeño circulo. Había ido varias veces al mercado con Temari, y ella estaba muy contenta por eso. Se imaginaran por que, si tengo profesor particular, es porque no me gusta interactuar con otras personas, pero ahora iba dos veces por semana con ella al mercado. Una vez hasta le pregunte al encargado de la limpieza que si no sabia en que pasillo estaban los detergentes. _Un gran paso para, Gaara._ Había dicho Naruto riendo, y yo reí un poco con el.

Temari dijo: Sea lo que sea que estés haciendo, sigue igual.- sonrió y me abrazo-. Desde que nuestros padres murieron, te recluiste. Me encanta ver como el Gaara que reía por cualquier cosa, esta regresando poco a poco.

Le sonreí de vuelta algo incomodo por el abrazo.

- Seguiré haciendo, lo que sea que haya estado haciendo...

Ni yo sabia que era eso. No había estado haciendo nada fuera de lo normal. Solo ver por la ventana los días sábados a las 7 de la mañana para ver si cierta chica llamada Sakura pasaba por ahí. Fuera de eso no estaba haciendo nada fuera de lo normal.

Reí

Ajuste mi bufanda a mi cuello y frote mis manos. Hoy estaba mas helado de lo normal.

- Solo espero que Sakura, este muy bien abrigada.

Sonreí cuando la divise a lo lejos. Llevaba un gorro gris sobre sus cabellos rosas y una bufanda rosa sobre su blanco cuello. Su ropa era igual de extravagante que su cabello. Era como para que todos a su alrededor voltearan a verla. Colores brillantes por todas partes. Al igual que la primera vez, movía su cabeza y sus labios...sus labios.

Repentinamente sentí mis pantalones algo apretados. Mire hacia abajo, tenia una erección.

- ¡Carajo! - maldije. Yo nunca lo hago. Mire la cabeza de Sakura girarse hacia mi dirección y cerra las ventanas rápidamente. Me escondí detrás de las cortinas y respire hondo. Pasados unos segundos hice aun lado la cortina, solo un poco y ella seguía ahí. Casi desee no haberlo hecho, no se si me vio o no, pero yo si la vi. Por primera vez mire bien su rostro.

- Hermosa...- susurre. Tenia los ojos color jade, no verdes comunes, no ella los tenia jade, de un hermoso color. Sakura chupo su labio inferior y la erección en mi pantalón, dolió. Me deje caer en el frió piso y trate de pensar en Naruto y sus bailes ridículos...Kankuro vomitando...Temari con la menstruación. Respire hondo cuando las horrorosas imágenes en mi cabeza empezaron a surtir efecto, pero no el necesario.

Gruñí y corrí a la ducha. El agua fría dicen que ayuda. Bueno, hoy lo comprobare.

Estuve toda una semana en cama, enfermo con calentura.

Reí.

La vida es irónica.

* * *

Hoy le hablare. Hoy lo saludare. Hoy dejo de espiarla por la ventana. Hoy ella me conocerá.

Esos eran mis pensamientos el sábado mientras tomaba una ducha, pero mientras esperaba a que pasara por enfrente de mi casa, me acobarde. Hoy mi lugar de espionaje era la ventana de la sala. Ella paso puntual por enfrente, pero no iba sola esta vez. Una chica rubia la acompañaba, ambas reían.

- Sera la próxima semana.- me dije.

Pero la próxima semana paso lo mismo y lo mismo paso durante un mes. Si hablar con ella me aterra, no creo poder hacerlo con una persona mas.

- ¿Que miras? - me pregunto Temari bajando las escaleras. Cerre las cortinas rápidamente y me gire a verla mal.

- ¡Nada!

Temari achico sus ojos en mi dirección y luego entro en la cocina.

Suspire.

El próximo sábado, le hablare...

* * *

- Hola.- Sakura me miro por un momento, luego sonrió-. Yo, huh...- mis manos sudaban a pesar del frió que hacia por las mañanas-. Te vi pasar, y...- dios. Esto era mas difícil de lo que pensé-... Soy Gaara.- dije simplemente. Ella rió y extendió su mano hacia mi.

- Mucho gusto, Gaara.- limpie distraidamente mi mano en mis jeans y apreté delicadamente su mano-. Soy Sakura

_Ya lo se..._

Sakura se me quedo viendo por un momento y luego sonrió encogiéndose de hombros. Paso por un lado de mi para irse.

- ¡Espera! .- Ella giro su cabeza para verme. La sonrisa no dejaba sus labios-. Me preguntaba...si tu.- carraspee-...quisieras, no se, tomar un café o algo...- desvié la mirada hacia el piso.

- oh...- dijo simplemente. Eso no es buena señal.-. Me encantaría pero tengo cosas que hacer por la tarde...- asentí sin mirarla. Estúpido, Gaara-. ¿Vives aquí? - pregunto.

Le señale mi casa con la cabeza.

- ¡Genial! Nos vemos luego, Gaara. Voy tarde para la escuela.

Y se fue...

No salí de mi cuarto en toda la semana.

* * *

Hoy no iba a espiar a Sakura. Me levante a mi hora habitual y en vez de esperar en la ventana a que Sakura pasara por ahí, me fui a la cocina a preparar café y desayuno para mis hermanos.

El timbre sonó. Arrastre mis pies hasta la puerta y abrí.

- Hola, vengo por ese café...- mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Sakura estaba frente a mi puerta-. ¿Sigue en pie? - me pregunto sonriendo.

Asentí sin saber que decir y me hice a un lado para que pasara.

Esa fue la primera vez que Sakura, desayuno conmigo...pero no la ultima.

Ese sábado comprendí las palabras de Kankuro.

Había encontrado a la indicada...a Sakura.

* * *

.

.

No se porque, pero a Gaara, siempre lo imagino como el chico tímido y antisocial xD!,

Espero que les guste este pequeño One shot, que salio el día de ayer divagando con una amiga :D!

Ojala les guste :D

Bueno, me voy, empezare a escribir la conti de algun otro fic que tengo pendiente :D!

Nos leemos luego :*


End file.
